pasado pisado o ¿no?
by 3twilighterslove
Summary: Pasado pisado la típica frase de cuando superas algo, pero que pasa si te reencuentras con ese pasado ¿saben a que o quien me refiero no? después de años superando esa "despedida" que ahora me da completamente igual, pero el aparece en mi vida de nuevo…
1. mi historia Resumida XD

Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de nosotros

CAP 1

BELLA POV:

—Bella, nos vamos.  
>Yo también inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:<br>—¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...  
>—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.<br>Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir.  
>Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.<br>Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado.  
>—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré.<br>—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.  
>Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.<br>Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.  
>—Vale —dije—. Voy contigo.<br>—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.  
>—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.<br>—No te convengo, Bella.  
>—No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.<br>—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.  
>—¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!<br>—Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.  
>—¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...<br>—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.  
>—¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!<br>Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.  
>—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.<br>Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.  
>—¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.<br>—No.

Desperté sobresaltada abrumada por lo nítido que había sido el sueño. Pensé que lo había superado, que esa etapa oscura de mi vida o mi no vida (como lo quieran llamar) en donde los sueños, pesadillas y demás ya habían sido borrados, olvidados y dejados atrás hace mucho tiempo. Y créanme cuando les digo mucho tiempo es MUCHO tiempo.

Bueno sin más que decir, mi nombre es…

-¡ISABELLA SWAN JELENIEK!-ese es mi nombre- ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO DE VAMPIRA RARA PARA ACA O SUBIRE YO MISMA!-ok mejor paro ver a Fe molesta no es nada lindo, así que me dirigí al baño tome una buena ducha y me arregle para el primer día de escuela…

Se preguntaran por que mi hermosa y querida hermana me dijo VAMPIRA RARA pues verán al irse mi "querido y hermoso ex-novio, al que tanto amo" (nótese sarcasmo) para hacerlo mas corto, Edward se fue para quien sabe donde dejándome sola y desamparada vagando sola por este mundo… ok estoy siendo un poquito dramática, el punto es que después mi mejor amiga Victoria me encontró paseando por el bosque y no encontró mejor manera que convertirme en vampira YUUUPI, claro pero como yo SIEMPRE he sido rara no soy una vampira normal…

-¡ISABELLA ES ENSERIO BAJA YA QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE!-esta vez fue Pía la que me grito. Les contare mi historia luego.

-Hay pero que intensas…- susurre.

-¡TE ESCUCHAMOS!- gritaron las 2 al unísono

- okey okey ya bajo.

Tome mi mochila y baje rápidamente para encontrarme con mis hermanas muy normales sentadas muy cómodas en el sofá viendo televisión.

-Hola Bella-me saluda Pía.

Pía era una chica alta, con el cabello enrulado y negro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, con una actitud sarcástica y rockera al 100%.

-¡¿Porque razón me despertaron a gritos?-les pregunte furiosa aunque en realidad nunca me molestaría con ella las quiero demasiado

-Porque no hay nada bueno en la tv y es divertido ver tu cara molesta-dijo Fe muy divertida y aguantándose las carcajadas

-¡Vamos a la escuela!-me grito Maya en el oído.

-¡Hay! Tranquila Maya, no se porque tanta emoción solo por ir a la escuela-le dije fastidiada.

-Es al primera vez que voy contigo-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, le pase mi brazo por su hombro y al mire con una sonrisa.

-Créeme te fastidiare mucho-le giñe un ojo.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa.

-Quiero comer algo-me dirigí a la cocina y tome una manzana.

-Bella y ¿si te encuentras con Edward en el instituto?-pregunto Maya.

Me atragante con la manzana al escuchar tal estupidez como esa-ahora la graciosa eres tu-le dije un poco molesta.

-¿Nos tocara en al misma habitación?-me pregunto cambiando de tema.

-No lo se… hey ¿ustedes cuando se irán?- pregunte mirando a Pía y Fe.

- Vamos dentro de unas horas todavía no hemos empacado- respondió Fe

-Hay como si no les costara arreglar sus cosas en medio minuto- dijo Maya sarcástica

-Me da flojera- dijo Pía.

-Bueno nos vemos allá- dije – vámonos maya

Tome mis maletas salí de la casa y las introduje en la maletera de mi auto-¡Maya! Se nos hace tarde- y en unos segundos Maya se encontraba a mi lado con sus maletas y las introdujo en el auto cerré la maletera y subí al auto junto con ella.

Todo el camino hubo un silencio ninguna de las dos tenia pensado hablar llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto me acomode en el primer puesto que vi.

-Bella siento lo del comentario-dijo Maya cuando estaba apunto de bajarme del auto.

-No te preocupes Mays- y dedique una sonrisa- muévete fea vamos tarde-le dije bromeando salimos del auto y sacamos las maletas cada una tomo la suya y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto al llegar a la oficina de monitoria Maya y yo revisamos las listas de las habitaciones, nos despedimos y cada una se dirigió a su habitación

Al llegar a la habitación me tire en la cama sin saber que hacer… ¡a cierto mi historia! Pues verán luego de que Victoria me transformara me di cuenta de que no era una vampira normal ya que me daba hambre, sueño- claro no tan frecuentemente como los humanos y solo lo hacia cuando quería-, también poseo tres dones: 1) un escudo mental 2) cambio de forma y 3) podía copiar los poderes de cualquier vampiro que estuviera a 30 metros a la redonda. Luego de ser convertida y darme cuenta de que era una vampira RARA, viaje por el mundo por un tiempo, antes de irme tuve que fingir mi muerte para no dejar sospechas al desaparecer misteriosamente. Como les decía, viaje de lo más relax como por 10 años hasta que llegue a Italia donde me encontraron los Vulturis, me hicieron parte de la guardia debido a mis múltiples dones y por la curiosidad que les causaba y aunque no lo crean me hice la mejor amiga de los vampiros mas odiosos que pueden imaginarse se les nota a simple vista, se trata de Jane y Alec, nos conocimos porque íbamos a hacer las misiones que nos mandaban, luego de unos varios años de estar con ellos decidí irme por mi propio camino porque quería vivir mi libertad no quería pasar mi eterna vida haciendo estúpidos mandados (además de que no me llevaba bien con Aro) me acompañaron mis amigos Alec y Jane y decidí volver al pueblecito de Forks estando allí me di cuenta de que cambio mucho, como mi viejo instituto que ahora era mucho mejor (como ya la habrán notado) recorriendo el pueblo con Alec y Jane me encontré con unas vampiras locas-Fe, Pía y Maya- nos llevamos bien al instante, me fui a vivir con ellas porque Alec y Jane tenían que resolver unos asuntos y que damos en que nos encontraríamos en el instituto y bueno esta es la historia (resumida) de cómo me convertí en vampira, que ahora mi mejor amiga es Jane, que amo (como amigo) a Alec y de cómo conocí a mis hermanas. ¡Oh! Por cierto también tienen que saber que la única persona que sabe que soy vampira es mi compañera de habitación Elisa, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y vivir con ella y Jane en el mismo dormitorio es como tener a dos Alices viviendo contigo (Alice + Alice= tortura).

Y ahora mi misión es sentarme a esperar a que lleguen mis dos compañeras de habitación.

¡Hey! Aquí les dejamos el primer cap de nuestra primera historia…. Esperamos que les haya gustado :D

¡Besos! Att: mari, fabii y Pao!

¿Reviews? Déjennos sus opiniones .


	2. ¿¡EDWARD CULLEN!

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de nosotras.**

CAP 2

¡_Oh! Por cierto también tienen que saber que la única persona que sabe que soy vampira es mi compañera de habitación Elisa, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y vivir con ella y Jane en el mismo dormitorio es como tener a dos Alices viviendo contigo (Alice + Alice= tortura)._

_Y ahora mi misión es sentarme a esperar a que lleguen mis dos compañeras de habitación…_

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí que la puerta se abría y por el olor que emanaba supe que era Elisa.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- llego corriendo y me abrazo fuertemente.

Le devolví el abrazo, estaba feliz de ver a Elisa después de todos estos meses.

-Hola Elisa, que bueno verte otra vez-le dije con una gran sonrisa, Elisa desato el abrazo y empezó con su interrogación que me hacia todos los años.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conociste a un chico? ¿Te compraste ropa nueva? ¿Cómo están tus hermanas, Jane y Alec? Y…

-Suficiente-la interrumpí-estuve bien estas vacaciones, ya sabes con Fe, Maya y Pía, no conocí a ningún chico-Elisa hizo una mueca ante la respuesta (ella siempre tenia las esperanzas de que yo conociera a un chico nuevo)-ni creas que compre ropa nueva-hizo la misma mueca-mis hermanas están bien al igual que Alec y Jane-le dedique una sonrisa.

-Dame mas información acerca de Alec ¿si?-me suplico con ojitos de gatito.

-Estas vacaciones no estuve mucho tiempo con Alec, recuerda que fue junto con Jane a resolver unos asuntos de los cuales yo no se nada-mi amiga cambio su cara de felicidad a la decepción.

A mi amiga siempre le gusto Alec desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquella clase de gimnasia…jaja, pero yo tengo mis sospechas de que a Alec también le gusta, así que espero que de verdad le guste para no tener que soportar sus preguntas acerca de el-de verdad llega un momento en el que te cansas de que te pregunten tanto y mas cuando es de la misma persona-pero estos meses no lo he podido ver hasta el día de hoy.

-Y ¿nunca te llamo o algo?-me pregunto otra vez.

-Emmm…no amiga, calma hoy lo veremos tranquila-le dije rodeándola con mi brazo dándole un poco de apoyo moral hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Y en unos segundos Jane estaba ubicada frente a nosotras con sus enormes maletas me dirigí hacia ella y le di un fuerte abrazo, muchos meses sin verla y hablar con ella luego Elisa se incorporo y termino siendo un abrazo grupal.

-Y…-empecé a hablar desatando el abrazo-Jane ¿Nos dirás que es lo que has estado haciendo?

-Emmm…nop-dijo desviando la mirada a el suelo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Elisa-somos amigas y las amigas siempre se dicen todo-dijo como si fuera un discurso, Jane y yo la miramos extrañadas-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no tengo derecho de decir eso?

-No hemos dicho eso-le dijo Jane abriendo dedicándole una sonrisa, esta abrió su maleta y ubico sus cosas en su lugar algo que Elisa y yo no habíamos hecho; así que hicimos lo mismo que Jane y cuando terminamos de acomodar todas nuestras cosas nos sentamos en el piso a hablar.

-Bells el fin de semana iremos de compras-ese comentario me molesto, le dirigí una mirada de muerte-¡Oh! Vamos Bella necesitas ropa nueva-exclamo esta.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes? Además estamos llegando al instituto, gran bienvenida que me das-le dije enfurruñada.

-¡Oh! Por favor Bells es que tienes ropa muy fea y sabes que necesitas nueva además yo no tengo porqué darte bienvenidas, con mi persona basta ¿No?-dijo engridamentesarcastica (¿a que nunca habían visto una palabra como esa?)

-Muy graciosa, y no con tu persona no basta-le dije con un tono divertido-me pudiste traer un regalo de el lugar en donde te encontrabas.

-¡Cierto!-exclamo Elisa.

-¡Hay! Suficiente, es que no tuve tiempo de comprar regalos ¿Ok?

-Bueno, esta bien, tengo hambre-dije sobándome mi barriguita.

-¡Wow! Bells comes mucho que bueno que no bebes mucha sangre, ¡A comer! Yo también tengo hambre-exclamo Elisa.

-Ok, pero luego hablaremos del tema de la ropa de Bella-dijo Jane muy decidida.

-¡Claro! Bella de verdad necesita ropa nueva.

-¿Por qué a mi?

-Hay Bells, no sea desagradecida-me dijo Jane-yo te compare la ropa.

-Peor aun-susurre.

Salimos del cuarto y saludamos a todas las personas del pasillo-solo las que conocíamos-luego nos encontramos con Fe, Pía y Maya que nos acompañaron hasta la cafetería y todo el camino se la pasaron hablando de que tipo de ropa me iban a comprar. _¡No las soporto!-_pensé.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Jane, Maya, Pía y Fe se sentaron en nuestra mesa de siempre, Elisa y yo nos fuimos a buscar la comida; Elisa tomo dos rebanadas de pizza con una coca-cola y yo una pera con agua (comparen mi comida con la de Elisa) nos dirigimos a la mesa y nos unimos a la conversación de las chicas mientras que comíamos.

-… ¿Y donde esta Alec?-pregunto Maya.

-Debería de venir en camino, le pase un mensaje para encontrarnos aquí-dijo Jane viendo su telf. Celular

-Ya quiero ver a Alec-dijo Elisa mirando el techo ilusionada.

-¿Todavía con tu enamoramiento?-le pregunto Pía muy divertida.

-Emmm…

-Hola chicas-saludo Alec y a la misma vez interrumpiendo a Elisa esta se le quedo mirándolo perpleja; sabíamos que EL había escuchado lo que habíamos dicho y eso era malo por que se suponía que era un secreto.

-¡Alec!-grite parándome de mi silla y abrazándolo rápidamente, también lo hice para romper el silencio-¡Te extrañe mucho!

-Igual yo Bells-me dijo desatando el abrazo-hola locas vampiras-saludo refiriéndose a Pía, Maya y Fe-Elisa ¿Cómo te encuentras?-esta se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho.

-Umm…Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tu?

-Muy bien-le respondió con una gran sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar más de lo que estaba.

-Alec ¿Tu tampoco nos dirás que es lo que estaban haciendo?-pregunte mirándolo con cara de perrito, ¡Rayos de verdad tenia curiosidad!

-No, pero lo sabrán- y aumenté el puchero en mi cara- ni que me mires así Bells, cálmense un poco.

-Bien-dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un mohín-¡Oh! Miren-dije señalando a una amiga-es Valery, la iré a saludar.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, ella también era una de mis mejores amigas, pero no le tenía tanta confianza como le tengo a Elisa.

-¡¿Cómo etas?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-¡Súper! Llegando y ¿tu como te encuentras?

-Bien, bien ¿Cómo están las demás?

-Uff… que te puedo decir…como siempre ósea locas por las compras.

Las dos reímos por un rato hablamos de música, nuevos programas de Tv y películas, también me dijo que este año entrarían cinco chicos nuevos al instituto-su madre trabaja aquí.

-Creo que son nuevos en el pueblo, espero que sean lindos y caballerosos.

-¿Esperas que sean solo chicos?

-Solo se que son 3 chicos y dos chicas, dicen que son hermanastros, unos tal collinese, cobalten o ¿era Collins? Ahora mismo no recuerdo el apellido.

Quede paralizada_-esto solo tiene que ser una coincidencia-_dije a mis adentros, los Cullen no podían volver después de tantos años.

-Emmm…Bells ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Valery preocupada.

-Si, si, estoy bien, bueno Val me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Me quede pensando un buen rato en lo que me dijo Valery y no le encontraba sentido, saque mi ipod de mi bolsillo me coloque los auriculares y subí el volumen al máximo, decidí no pensar mas en el tema y me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis amigos, de camino hacia la mesa me tropecé con alguien.

-¡Oh! Disculpa-le dije sin mirarlo muy bien y seguí mi camino subí la mirada y me di cuenta de que las chicas y Alec se dirigían hacia el patio corrí asta donde Alec y salte sobre su espalda quedando en pose de caballito.

-Bells estas loca-me dijo riendo.

-Siempre lo he sido-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Dimos vueltas por todo el instituto porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, saludamos a nuestros amigos, escuchamos música e intentamos sacarles a Jane y a Alec lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones y no funciono, pero me entere de que Alec si nos había traído algo del viaje; luego de unas horas me aburrí de dar tantas vueltas por el instituto así que decidí ir a mi habitación a dormir un ratito. De camino a mi habitación me di cuenta de que todas las chicas con que me topaba estaban sonrojadas pero no les pare; llegando a mi habitación me tropecé de nuevo con alguien esta vez si lo llegue a ver, quede totalmente paralizada cuando me di cuenta de quien era, ¿_¡Edward Cullen!_, nos miramos de arriba abajo por unos minutos y yo seguía sin creerlo, sentí que se me venia el mundo encima, sentí ganas de golpear a alguien, de gritar, de llorar, etc. (ya conocen esos sentimientos) así que le di una ultima ojeada, mi plan era seguir de largo pero eso no sucedió porque cuando estaba apunto de irme EL me tomo del brazo y siguió mirándome tenia la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo pero no lo hizo.

-¿Me puedes soltar?-le dije pero no lo miraba a el yo estaba mirando era a las chicas que nos miraban extrañadas- enserio suéltame…- nada seguía mirándome sin decir ni una palabra- me sueltas por las buenas o por las malas-…- bueno tu lo pediste- libere uno de mis dones copiados el cual soltabas una descarga eléctrica a las personas, claro yo lo controlaba y como no tuve mas remedio, le envié una. Apenas recibió el choque, me soltó y yo aproveche la oportunidad de salir corriendo y como había gente por el pasillo ÉL no me pudo seguir.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me tire en mi cama le grite a mi almohada y luego me acurruque a ella, en lo único que podía hacer era pensar en que EL había vuelto eso era una pesadilla para mi porque siempre tuve la mentalidad de que nunca lo volvería a ver y que nunca derramaría mas la grimas por _Edward Cullen._

¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto? Esperamos que si, las (o) queremos, att: fabii, pao y mari.

Reviews! Déjennos sus opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de nosotras.**

CAP 3

BELLA POV.

Estaba tirada en mi cama tratando de controlar mi ira cuando las chicas junto con Alec entraron en la habitación y me miraron preocupadas.

-¡BELLA! Se que tal vez te vaya a molestar pero tienes que saber que…- decía Pía

-¡YA SE! ¡LOS CULLEN ESTAN AQUÍ!... ¡DE LOS 5, ME TUVE QUE ENCONTRAR CON EL ENGREIDO DE EDWARD!- la luces empezaron a fallar, el televisor se prendía y apagaba y el cielo empezó a nublarse.

-Bella…Bella… ¡BELLA CALMATE!-me dijo Elisa.

-No debiste haber dicho eso lisa- susurro Fe.

-¡NUNCA LE DIGAS "CALMATÉ" A UNA "MUJER", LO UNICO QUE LOGRAS ES ALTERARLA MÁS!

-¡Eso lo vimos en Icarly ayer!- dijo Maya jovialmente, lo cual me saco una carcajada y logro tranquilizarme UN POCO.

-¡MAYA! – gritaron todas las chicas al unisonó.

-Chicas salgan yo hablo con Bella- dijo Alec calmado.

Las chicas al escuchar esto salieron del cuarto, dejándome a solas con Alec.

-Bella recuerda que ÉL te da completamente "igual"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos- tu misma lo dijiste así que cálmate, y demuéstrale a ese vampiro lo que se perdió- dijo dándome una sonrisa- ahora me podrías decir el porque de tu ataque de histeria.

Le conté lo sucedido con Edward en el pasillo y al llegar a la parte en la que lo "electrocuté" soltó unas carcajadas, contagiándomelas a mí.

-Pero ¿no hay algo más?- dijo refiriéndose a mi ira.

-Pues…- suspire- el día en que me dejo el dijo que iba a ser como si nunca hubiera existido, y mira volvió, para quien sabe que.

-Hay Bells- dijo abrazándome, acto el cual le correspondí- simplemente ignóralo.

Seguíamos abrazados cuando vi pasar a Rosalie y Alice por el frente de la habitación, se nos quedaron mirando estupefactas, pero se recompusieron rápido y siguieron su camino.

-Si, pero será raro convivir con ellos otra vez.

-Poco a poco peque- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Después de que mi rabia pasara las chicas volvieron y Alec salió a buscar no se que.

-¿Se calmó la diosa Apola?- dijo Fe comparándome con los dioses griegos debido a que cuando ellos se molestaban el clima sufría cambios bruscos- Wow hermana esta vez fue peor que cuando Maya quemó tu libro de cumbres borrascosas.

- ¡Ya me disculpe! Además te había avisado de que si no me acompañabas a ir de compras, lo iba a hacer- se excuso Maya.

-¡Ustedes están dementes!- dijo Jane.

-Ustedes saben que no podrían vivir sin nosotras- dijo Pía sonriendo

-Pía vivimos sin ustedes como por 50 años y sobrevivimos-les dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok, pero tú vida no se torno tan divertida como hasta ahora-dijo Fe defendiendo a sus hermanas.

Todas nos echamos a reír, y aunque no lo quería admitir (ya que se les subiría el ego a todas, mas de lo que estaba) lo que había dicho Fe era verdad desde que las había conocido no paraba de reír en todo el día. Alec entro un poco confundido a causa de nuestras carcajadas tenia en la mano una bolsita.

-¿Que traes hay Aleccito?-pregunto Maya emocionada.

-Regalos que les traje de nuestras vacaciones-dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Oh! El hermoso de Alec si se acordó de nosotras no como ciertas personas-dijo Pía mirando a Jane.

-Si, si dejen a Jane tranquila ahora dejen que Alec entregue los regalos-dijo Elisa.

-Ok, primero Pía-esta entusiasmada apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al frente de Alec y este le dio una cajita Pía la tomo, la abrió y de ella saco un collar*, no lo pude ver bien por la distancia en la que me encontraba-¡Oh! Alec esta muy lindo-exclamo y luego le dio una abrazo.

Luego siguieron Fe, Maya y Elisa que les dio lo mismo que a Pía y yo estaba rogando que no me hubiera traído nada, me fui acercando poco a poco hacia donde estaban las chicas y detalle que el collar era un circulo en forma de luna el cual variaba de colores respecto a su propietaria, luego de un rato Alec me llamo.

-¿Creías que no te había traído nada? –me pregunto dándome una cajita muy bonita.

-Uno siempre guarda las esperanzas-le dije divertidamente, tome la cajita y me la quede mirando.

-¡Vamos Bells ábrela!-me grito Elisa.

Hice lo que Elisa me dijo adentro de la cajita había un hermoso collar en forma de corazón* que decía palabras hermosas acerca de la amistad sentí ganas de llorar corrí hacia donde el estaba y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Awwww! ¡Que hermoso eres Aleccito, yo quiero un amigo así!- dijo Fe.

-Claro Fe, ¿no sabes que los gays son los mejores amigos?

- JAJAJA muy graciosa Pía- dijo Alec fulminándola con la mirada- sigue así y veras que no te traeré mas regalos

-Esta bien me callo-dijo Pía

- ¿Y tu dije Alec?- pregunté.

-Lo tengo aquí- dijo sacando las llaves de su auto en donde se podía ver un dije exactamente igual al mío.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde en la habitación hablando, de todas las estupideces que se nos pasaban por la cabeza ya cuando eran las 9:00 el timbre sonó anunciando que ya era la hora de dormir, mis hermanas se fueron junto con Alec. Yo no tenia sueño así que le dije a Jane si me quería acompañar a dar una vuelta a lo cual me dijo que no ya que quería revisar su twitter y Elisa se había dormido ya, así que tuve que ir sola.

Me encantaba salir a caminar en las noches por la escuela, todo estaba tranquilo y en paz, me dirigía a los jardines cuando sentí que alguien venia, cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló y me llegó un efluvio el cual reconocí como… ¡EDWARD!, me tense en ese momento y aumenté la velocidad ¡Adiós a la paz y tranquilidad de los paseos nocturnos!

-¡Bella!-seguí caminando/corriendo-¡Bella! -…- ¡Isabella!-dijo tomando mi brazo cuando logro alcanzarme.

-¡¿Qué quieres!-dije molesta.

-Emmm… Este…- balbuceó

-¿Ves?, no quieres nada- dije fríamente y Salí corriendo.

-¡Bella espera!- grito suplicándome.

Me detuve (si lose, fue un momento de debilidad). En unos segundos ya estaba cerca de mí, MUY cerca de mí, algo que fue muy incómodo

-¿Qué quieres?- volví a decir sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Pe…pero tu es…es…estas viva, ¿Co…como?-Wow nunca pensé ver a Edward tartamudeando.

-¿Estas seguro Edward?, ¿Tu de verdad piensas que Bella esta viva, después de tantos años?-le pregunte odiosamente el se quedo pensando-obvio Edward estoy viva y no gracias a ti…Además esta conversación ya me aburrió así que… ¡Adiós!

Quedó en Shock y aproveche la oportunidad para salir corriendo, llegue corriendo a la habitación y como cosa rara (nótese sarcasmo) Jane estaba en el twitter, la verdad no se que tanto hace metida en esa pagina.

-Regrese…

-El paseo nocturno mas corto que has tenido, ¿pasó algo?

-Pues veras, me encontré con Edward-dije desinteresada.

-¿Y?- dijo para que siguiera la frase.

-Nada, me aburrí de que me persiguiera.

-Ohh.

De pronto sentí como una pesadez en el cuerpo así que decidí por mi seguridad mental ir a dormir antes de caer rendida en el piso, esto solo podía significar una cosa… DONES NUEVOS.

FE POV.

Luego de haber sonado la campana, Pía y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, mis ánimos estaban por lo alto había sido un día genial (exceptuando el ataque de histeria de Bella) y ahora nos encaminábamos a conocer a nuestras nuevas compañeras de cuarto.

Entramos a la habitación y nos quedamos perplejas por las personas que estaban adentro, allí sentadas en la cama y mirándonos estaban Alice y Rosalie Cullen. Al instante Pía me empujo a la derecha haciendo que esquivara a Alice y ella esquivara Rosalie, me concentre en las chicas Cullen y desactive la gravedad que rodeaba sus cuerpos. Por si no lo sabían Pía tiene el don de saber cuando la van a atacar y dar descargas eléctricas, y yo tenía la habilidad de desactivar por así decirlo la fuerza de gravedad de una habitación, objetos, personas además de poder mover las cosas con la mente… Quedaron flotando en el medio del cuarto y Pía y yo terminamos de entrar tranquilamente.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO! ¡BAJENNOS YA!-grito Alice histérica.

-Ustedes nos atacaron, ahora se quedan así por un rato- dijo Pía con una sonrisita.

-¡PERO…!- siguieron gritando pidiendo que las bajáramos, pero no les prestábamos atención. Nunca te metas con las Hermanas Jeleniek o sufrirás las consecuencias. Luego de haber desempacado, ordenado todo y hablar un rato con Pía fue que decidí bajarlas haciendo que cayeran de un solo golpe al piso.

-Vuelve a hacer eso niñita y veras…- dijo Rosalie enfadada

- Iras a ver tu cuando te deje por 1mes volteada boca abajo- dije sonriente, molestarla era muy divertido.

-Ok dejando de lado nuestro pequeño inconveniente de hace rato, soy Alice Cullen y ella es mi hermana Rosalie y ¿ustedes quienes son?

-Bueno nosotras somos Fe-dijo Pía señalándome- y Pía Jeleniek, Emmm se puede saber ¿porque nos atacaron?

-Es que normalmente no nos encontramos con muchos vampiros y discúlpennos era solo una defensa.

-No se preocupen nos divertimos viéndolas patalear en el aire- dije, Alice me estaba cayendo muy bien.

-¿Y que hacen en el pequeño pueblo de Forks?-Dijo Pía buscando información, ¡_que inteligente es mi hermana!_

-En realidad vivimos aquí hace mucho tiempo, pero nos fuimos porque mi hermano es muy terco y no me quiso escuchar, y bueno él quiso regresar para recordar la época más maravillosa de su vida.

_Así que Edward fuel que decidió venir aquí de nuevo… un momento ¿el no dejo a Bella porque el ya no la quería?_

Pía y yo nos dimos una mirada cómplice como pensando lo mismo.

Pasamos lo quedaba de noche hablando con Alice y en mi caso fastidiando a Rosalie, moviendo sus cosas de lugar, haciéndolas flotar y cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 6:00am así que Pía y yo nos arreglamos, ya listas salimos dejando a las Cullen en la habitación encaminándonos a la cafetería donde nos encontraríamos con el grupo.

Cuando llegamos no había casi nadie así que nos sentamos en una de las mesas a esperar, estábamos cada quien metida en su mundo, Pía escuchando música a todo volumen y yo moviendo objetos de la cocina fastidiando a las cocineras la cuales no entendían como se movían las cosas cuando sentimos el efluvio de 3 vampiros desconocidos, al levantar la mirada eran EDWARD, EMMET Y JASPER según Bella, quienes al vernos pusieron la misma cara de orgullo y molestia de Alice y Rosalie, pero no hicieron nada por las pocas personas que habían en el lugar. Mientras ellos entraban pude ver que por la otra puerta venían entrando Bella, Jane, Alec y Maya (seguramente Elisa se había quedado dormida) así que nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-¡Hey!-saludo Bella-¿Cómo se encuentran?-ninguna de las dos le respondió porque ella se quedo mirando con furia la mesa en donde estaban los Cullen, estos también la miraban, si para mi fue incomodo no quiero saber como se sentía mi amiga; Bella mira a Alec en forma de suplica este le tomo le mano cuando Alec hizo eso mire rápidamente hacia donde estaba Edward y el lo miraba con furia-¿quieren ir a los jardines?-todos asentimos.

Al llegar a los jardines todos nos quedamos viendo a Bella que estaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar, estuvo así por un buen rato…

-¡Bella!-le grite ya me había estresado verla caminar por toda la habitación-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Que no puedo con esto! ¿Ok?-dijo con voz ronca-yo prometí que nunca me pondría así si lo volvía ver, pero no puedo estar como si nada hubiera pasado, el querrá hablar conmigo y yo no lo dejare hacer eso, mi vida ya no será como antes ya no será tranquila, feliz y divertida porque estaré mortificada por culpa de el, ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?

-Claro que no puede Bella, es vampiro-dijo Jane bromeando, la miro con furia-amiga no me mires de esa manera, tu misma acabas de decir que no te pondrías de esa manera.

-Jane no, lo entiendes…

-Bella si lo entiendo, amiga tienes que relajarte y hacer como si el no existiera.

-No puedo hacer eso.

Me sentía muy mal por Bella se lo que le ha pasado y verla así me duele porque tengo años que no la veo sufrir tanto, no se que decirle solo espero que lo supere, ella siempre nos dijo que no le interesa Edward pero mírenla sufriendo por ese maldito vampiro.

-Si, si puedes-le dijo Pía furiosa-siempre Bella, siempre en los años que te llevo conociendo me o nos estuviste diciendo que el ya no era nada para ti y ahora mírate-les tengo que decir que Pía no había llegado al limite de hablarle así a Bella pero la saco de casillas, Bella se quedo mirándola perpleja.

-Bella ella tiene razón-dijo Alec-tu misma me dijiste que le ibas a demostrar a Edward de lo que se perdió ¿Lo harás?

-Lo hare-dijo muy seria y luego de unos segundos sonó la campana.

-Bueno será mejor que te apures Bella porque tienes literatura a primera hora-dijo Elisa.

Dicho eso Bella se fue rápidamente de allí.

Bella POV.

Luego de la larga "discusión" con mis amigos me dirigí al salón de literatura (es mi clase favorita) y e senté en mi puesto de siempre, estaba furiosa conmigo misma por tenerle tanta debilidad al tema de Edward no entendía por que me afectaba tanto, tengo perfectamente claro que lo ame con alma y corazón pero el final no es feliz por que el se va (Lindo ¿No?)

Las personas comenzaron a llegar y cada quien se ubico en su puesto.

-Muy bien hoy trabajaremos en parejas-dijo el profesor.

Como siempre que trabajamos en parejas yo lo hacia sola ya que era la mejor de la clase y el profesor decía que si trabajaba con alguien haría yo todo, para mi era mejor porque podría escribir lo que yo quisiera sin ningún inconveniente.

Mientras ordenaba todas las cosas para la actividad me llego el efluvio de Edward.

_¡Definitivamente no tengo buena suerte!, tranquila bella ¿cuales son las posibilidades de que le venga a entregar algo al profesor?_

-Ahh señor Cullen que bueno que llega, bienvenido a la clase-¡_lo ven! La suerte no me acompaña- _bueno siéntese junto…- _aquí no, aquí no, aquí no- _a la señorita Swan

¡MATENME PORFAVOR! Claro tomando en cuenta mi condición va a ser un poco difícil.

Edward vino caminando tranquilamente y se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. El profesor empezó a explicar el ejercicio el cual constaba de analizar el capitulo del libro que teníamos que leer: HAMLET. Ya lo había leído me lo sabia de memoria y todo.

-Tú haces las primeras 5 preguntas y yo las últimas 5- dije fríamente.

Con cara de sorpresa me dio un leve "ok" y se puso a hacer el trabajo. Por mi parte lo termine rapidísimo ya que las mismas pregunta las había respondido muchas veces a lo largo de mi "vida**". **

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- dijo a una velocidad vampírica después de un rato de silencio.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-dije de igual forma.

-Si, si tenemos.

-¿Igual que la súper conversación de anoche? No, no tenemos.

-No bella una conversación de verdad.

-Y ¿Qué? Edward ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-La razón por la cual me fui-dijo como si fuera obvio

-Oh no, eso n lo discutiré contigo ya lo dejaste bastante claro hace tiempo

-Déjame explicarte, yo…- pero lo interrumpí no lo quería escuchar.

-¡Profesor! Me siento mal ¿puedo retirarme? Además ya termine la actividad-_¡gracias a Dios por ser una buena actriz!_

-Claro señorita Swan- dijo educadamente.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas, ya estaba saliendo del salón cuando el profesor volvió a hablar.

-Ya que su pareja se retira, usted también se puede retirar Sr. Cullen.

-¡NO!-grité lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara todo el salón.

-¿Algún problema señorita Swan?-.

-Emmm… no solo que se me rompió el tacón- dije, aunque eso no tenia coherencia ya que no llevaba puestos tacones. En ese momento llegaron los pensamientos de todos a mi cabeza.

_Siempre supe que Bella era rara._

_Hay que linda es._

_¿Tacones? Pero si Bella nunca lleva tacones._

_¿Querrá salir conmigo algún día?_

-Malditos humanos con sus malditos pensamientos- susurre para mi aunque Edward me escucho y me miro extrañado.

Volví del trance en el que estaba y desactive el don. Mire apenada al profesor y seguí mi camino, ya cuando iba lejos del salón alguien tomó mi mano, me volteé y me crucé de brazos, sabiendo ya quien era.

-Y vuelve el perro arrepentido.

-Bella por favor-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-"Bella por favor"- repetí con una voz chistosa.

-Bella-dijo serio.

-"Bella"-volví a decir con una sonrisa.

-¡BELLA!-me gritó.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¿Lees las mentes? Pero ¿Cómo…?

-Ese no es tu problema-le dije fríamente comencé a caminar pero el me tomo de nuevo, esta vez no tuve compasión así que me concentre y rápidamente lo eleve por los aires estaba apunto de darse un duro golpe contra la pared pero una fuerza lo detuvo-_¡FE!_-gruñí para mis adentros.

-Fe no te metas en mis asuntos-le dije furiosa aunque no lograba ver en donde estaba sabia que ella me escuchaba.

-La violencia no es lo adecuado-me dijo con calma.

-Y no es tu problema-dicho esto deje a Edward, Fe lo bajo con cuidado y yo me largue de ahí antes de que Edward me siguiera fastidiando.

FE POV.

-Gracias-me dijo Edward al bajarlo, rápidamente llegue a su lado.

-No hay de que-le dije con repugnancia-Edward será mejor que no molestes mucho a Bella, ella ya no es como antes.

-¿Ella puede copiar los dones….pero como?-me pregunto sin comprender.

-No es asunto tuyo, solo te digo que no la molestes-le repetí pero esta vez como una advertencia iba a seguir mi camino pero Edward me detuvo desactive la gravedad que lo rodeaba (le di gracias a Dios que no había nadie) y lo deje flotando hasta que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me alcanzara y lo deje caer.

Aquí les dejamos el cap. ¿Les gusto?

¡Huy que emoción ya salió el tráiler de amanecer y nos encanto!

¡Disfrútenlos! Besos!

Collar de las chicas:

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/image /tiffany%2520necklace_&imgrefurl=.com/page/2&usg=_o0Lstqt4qJCIlNTEWpol4sY9ox0=&h=700&w=700&sz=33&hl=es&start=1&sig2=2wwmUQdliA12IFwlqlaShA&zoom=1&tbnid=RB3iRwBoh_8gzM:&tbnh=140&tbnw=140&ei=LEPZTdGXMIyUtwek7enoDg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dcollares%2Bcon%2Bsignificados%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D599%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C3100&itbs=1&biw=1280&bih=599

collar de Bella:

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/photo/112389994/Gift_Best_Friend_Heart_Silver_925_Friendship_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_qnT2bXF-cbpDrGLp1yceAc97xt4=&h=400&w=400&sz=35&hl=es&start=9&sig2=0OTBO4wjkGpx-VvtM-nEtw&zoom=1&tbnid=5_SWgMjgiTUxoM:&tbnh=124&tbnw=124&ei=JkbZTbWcGdOUtwfCyKXpDg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dcollares%2Bbff%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D599%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C4691&itbs=1&biw=1280&bih=599


	4. Charla

Como ya hemos dicho y leído millones de veces los personajes (lamentablemente) no nos pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer… la trama es nuestra

Disculpen la demora pero estábamos complicadas con el colegio y no teníamos tiempo de escribir y ahora estamos de vacaciones ustedes saben vagancia total xD…. Pero sin más que decir aquí le dejamos el capi.

FE POV

Llegue a la habitación de Bella, y cuando abrí la puerta ella me salto encima y me tiro al piso.

-¡¿Qué demo…? ¡BELLA!

-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?

-La violencia no resuelve nada Bells…

-Pues para mi si-seguía encima de mi- no te tienes que meter en mi vida, no lo hagas o te juro que te matare.

-Tú no eres capaz de eso-dije un poco asustada.

-¿A si? Pruébame-dijo amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Desde que llegaron los Cullen estas histérica, ¡no es mi culpa que con ellos las cosas no te hayan salido bien!

Los ojos de bella se tornaron azules oscuros lo que significaba que estaba MUY molesta, pero que más solo había dicho la verdad si se quiere desquitar que lo haga con ellos no conmigo.

Bella se levanto y me calme porque pensé que ya se había tranquilizado pero le vi los ojos otra vez y lo tenía azules aun, me dio una mirada calculadora y corrió hacia mi para atacarme pero la esquive afortunadamente, volvió a atacar, no quería pelear con ella así que intente saltar por encima de ella pero Bella se adelanto me tomo por la cintura y me tiro contra la pared me tenia tomada del cuello y en ese instante me llego la ira así que la tome por la muñeca haciéndole una llave y aprovechando el momento la tire contra el piso, Bella se repuso rápidamente para atacarme de nuevo pero alguien abrió la puerta eran las chicas y Alec. A Bella no le importo así que se preparo para atacarme otra vez pero Alec la retuvo así que fui yo la que aprovecho ese momento pero Maya me tomo el pelo la cual era mi punto débil y casualmente lo tenia suelto. Por lo que las dos quedamos completamente inmovilizadas.

-¿¡Que demonios sucedió aquí?-pregunto Pía molesta.

-Pregúntale a Bella-le dije enojada, mirando a Bella acusadoramente-suéltame Maya-esta lo hizo y salí de la habitación.

BELLA POV.

Me fui relajando poco a poco luego de que Fe se fue de la habitación, de verdad ella no tiene la culpa de cómo me siento y se que no estuvo bien lo que hice pero lamentablemente intervino en mi discusión con Edward y descargue toda mi furia con ella, los chicos me pidieron una explicación, la cual no se les di porque no tenia ganas de hablar de eso.

-Bella-dijo Maya tímidamente-creo que lo mejor para que nuestra amistad no empeore mas de lo que esta es que hables con Edward.

-Y ¿Por qué piensas que Edward tiene que ver con esto?-le pregunte un poco molesta.

-No leo las mentes Bells, pero se que el tiene que ver con esto, desde que llegaron has estado molesta-dijo muy calmadamente-además que es primera vez que peleas de esa forma con Fe y no creo que hablar con Edward te haga daño.

-¿Tu crees?-todos asintieron, suspire-de acuerdo lo voy hacer, hablare con el ahora.

-Pero ¿Bells no tienes tarea?

-No Maya-dicho esto salí de la habitación y me dirigí a los jardines a esperar que apareciera, aburrida sentada en el césped me puse a matar hormigas; si lo se estoy demente.

-Hola Bells-me saludo una voz femenina me voltee y tras de mi estaba una pequeña Alice.

-Hey Alice.

-Te peleaste con Fe ¿eh?

-¿Cómo lo…? Si, si, si…el futuro y todo.

-Y además que soy su compañera y llego histérica a la habitación.

-Oh…No lo sabía.

-Si bueno no creo que sea lo primero que ella te fuera a decir-le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Son muy buenas amigas ustedes?-le pregunte un poco recelosa.

-No, solo somos compañeras de habitación.

-Oh… ¿y que haces por aquí?

-Pues te vi venir, se que estas aquí para hablar con Edward y solo quería pedirte que lo escuches-dicho esto se paro y se fue.

Me recosté en el césped y me quede viendo las nueves. Cerré los ojos por unos minutos y luego sentí a Edward a mi lado así que me acomode sentándome a su lado pero no tan cerca. Nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato, active el don de leer mentes esperando que así pudiera ser mas fácil para el y terminar con esto rápido pero sus pensamientos nunca llegaron lo cual me frustró mucho y lo mire con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Ya se como te sientes con respecto a los pensamientos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No puedo leer tu mente- dije recostándome una vez más.

Se recostó sonriéndome pícaramente

_Ahh extrañaba esa sonrisa… ¿¡QUE! ¿¡ESTOY LOCA! ¿QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA? ¡AHHH!_

Suspire sonoramente esperando que empezara a hablar.

-¿no te parece gracioso que para esta época iban a haber carros voladores?

-Si pero la gente también decía que íbamos a morir en el 2012 pero aquí seguimos-comenté.

-Creo que el clima de Forks ya nos esta afectando-dijo riendo.

-Si, es impresionante como todo cambia menos el clima de este pueblucho- dije sonriendo recordando viejos tiempos… Jacob, Charlie, hasta el mismo Edward estaba en estos momentos en mis recuerdos cosa que no pasaba normalmente ya que trataba de no recordar esa parte de mi vida. Me di cuenta que haciendo eso omitía gran parte de mi vida y momentos felices que había vivido con otras personas que no eran los Cullen.

- Bella…

Y en ese momento empezó a sonar mi teléfono en el cual marcaba que era Jake.

-Disculpa Edward tengo que atender-dije mirándolo- ¡Jakie!

-¡Bellita! ¿Cómo estas?-me pregunto con un tono de emoción.

-Umm… Bien, supongo.

-¿Supones? ¿Esta todo bien por allá?

-Si, digamos que si.

-¿Bella…?

-Jake luego te cuento, Umm y ¿Porque me llamas?

-Solo quería decirte que no vamos a estar unos meses por la Push.

-¿Y a que se debe eso?-pregunte preocupada.

- Es que vampiros han pasado por la Push, han matado y estamos investigando quienes son pero el rastro se pierde y cada vez llegamos mes lejos…Pensamos que no son de aquí Bella.

-¿Vampiros en la Push? Pero es imposible ¿puedo ayudar con algo?

-No Bells eso es asunto de nosotros y además no creo que sea adecuado que un vampiro ayude a matar a vampiros.

-Pero Jake…

-Pero nada Bella, solo no te preocupes espero verte después de que esto acabe, adiós y cuídate.

-Adiós Jake-me despedí con tono triste.

-Bells te prometo que volveré, me se cuidar-lo ultimo lo dijo con tono pícaro.

-Eso no lo dudo-dije medio sonriendo.

-Bueno ahora si Bells me voy chao.

-Chao Jake-colgué y di un largo suspiro no podía evitar preocuparme por él.

-¿Estabas hablando con Jacob Black?- pregunto Edward un poco molesto

-Si Edward, ¿algún problema con eso?- dije calmada aunque la verdad ya se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Bella es un licántropo, son peligrosos

-De hecho es un metamorfo, y no es peligroso además de que no soy la débil y frágil humana de antes. Y Jacob es uno de mis mejores amigos quien me apoyo durante mi etapa depresiva y neófita.

-Pero igual me sigue preocupando por tu seguridad.

-¿Enserio? Pues no se nota.

-Bella solo lo hice por tu seguridad-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo diablos…? Ok, Bella cálmate-respire profundo y m relaje-No vine a discutir contigo ¿Ok? Prosigue.

-Yo me fui por que quería que tuvieras una vida normal como humana y tu estando conmigo siempre corrías peligro.

-¿Y como te resultó eso?-dije sarcásticamente.

-Claro que yo no contaba que cuando volviera tu fueras un vampira.

-obviamente que no, además que tu prometiste que no volverías…Pero mírate aquí estas.

-lo que quería aclararte era que me fui por ti, por tu seguridad, no porque no te amaba lo cual era una gran mentira porque nunca lo deje de hacer - dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ok? Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba oír- dije totalmente en shock, Salí de mi trance y respondí- ¿sabes la frase de odio al amor hay un solo paso?-asintió- pues eso alrevez va para ti.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar y ser volteadas nuevamente Bella-dijo sonriendo.

-En tus sueños Edward.

-Eso es técnicamente imposible si eres vampiro.

-Mejor así es mucho mas difícil para ti

Me levante y el hizo lo mismo, me le quede mirando

-Espera ¿Quién te convirtió?

-Esa es la peor parte de a historia…ahh pero igual te diré fue Victoria, debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de irte.

Sus ojos llamearon con furia, apretó lo puños y un pequeño rugido salió de su garganta.

-Ni lo pienses ya ese trabajo esta hecho, me encargue de ella hace tiempo ya. Si eso es todo ya me voy, nos veremos por allí.

Al no obtener respuesta di la vuelta y empecé a caminar rumbo a los edificios de la escuela, como ya había sonado el timbre indicando la hora de entrada al edificio llegue a mi habitación con los pensamientos de los humanos que estaban por los pasillos, dentro estaba nuestro grupo exceptuando Fe, con la cual me tenia que disculpar pronto.

-listo ya esta hecho ya hable con el tonto #1.

-WOOOW tu enfado disminuyó antes usabas palabras mas insultantes- dijo jane sonriendo

-Bueeno…-dijo Maya

-Bueno ¿que?

-1 dame las gracias por el consejo y 2 ¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ISABELLA SWAN JELENIEK, CUENTANOS TODO DE UNA SOLA!

-¿A que te refieres hermanita?-dije sonriendo y cruzando lo brazos recostándome en la pared

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA LOCA! Dinos de que hablaron, ¡cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!

Les conté todo lo que hablamos, desde lo de los carros hasta el final y la llamada de Jacob estaba justamente dentro de esto, las chicas me preguntaron que cuando es que les iba a presentar por fin a Jake ya que no lo conocían todavía. Pero me llamo mucho la atención los pensamientos de Alec y Jane cuando lo nombre.

_Lo que esta pasando en la Push es malo, lo que hicimos en verano no funciono-_ pensaba jane

_Se lo _quisiera_ contar a Bella pero si lo hago Jane me matara- _pensaba Alec

-¡¿Qué estaban haciendo en verano y porque si me lo dices Jane te matara?- les pregunte a ambos

-Todavía no te lo podemos decir Bella y no insistas que ni leyendo nuestras mentes lo sabrás- dijo Jane cortante

-Cuando se calme todo te lo decimos- dijo Alec rompiendo la tensión del momento

-No me hagan esto chicos, por favor-dije utilizando mi ultima arma…persuasión a 1000 junto con la cara de perrito mejorada que me hacia Alice.

-No Bella, no nos hagas esto tu a nosotros si de por sí es difícil, si no te lo decimos es por una razón

-¿Entonces cual es la estúpida razón?-dije ya desesperada

-Y ahí esta la Bella histérica de antes- dijo Pía- ya enserio Bells ellos tendrán sus para no contarnos.

Alec le dio una mirada agradecida a Pía y esta sonrió es respuesta.

-Lo dejare pasar pero en algún momento me lo tendrán que decir.

Aquí el otro cap, disculpen la demora otra vez…estaremos subiendo el otro próximamente, gracias a todos los que nos dejaron reviews y nos agregaron a alertas y favoritos :D

Hasta luego

Déjennos un hermoso review ¿si?eso nos inspira mucho 3

Chaito

xoxo

Fabii Mari y Pao


	5. ¿AMIGOS?

Como ya hemos dicho y leído millones de veces los personajes (lamentablemente) no nos pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer… la trama es nuestra.

_¿QUERIAN SABER QUE PASO CON FE?, PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP :)_

FE POV

Salí casi corriendo de mi habitación si seguía allí podría golpear o maltratar a cualquiera de mis compañeras vampiras así que me fui al único lugar en el que nadie me encontraría a menos que pensaran mucho en el y eso lo dudo ya que nadie menciona este lugar a menos que quieras desatar la ira de la señorita "no nombres nada que tenga que ver con lo Cullen" y si ya vieron lo que paso solo porque quise mantener la paz y tratar de no hacer destrozos en el instituto no querrán hacerlo.

Llegue al prado que Bella nos había mostrado hace ya mucho tiempo, he de confesar que he venido aquí muy pocas veces ya que era un lugar privado de Edward y Bella pero era el único en donde podía hacer que mis pensamiento asesinos se calmaran y en donde podía pensar con claridad además de que nadie venia para acá. El circulo perfecto entre los arboles se abrió ante mi, igual de hermoso e impresionante que la primera y única vez que había venido, que ahora que lo pienso también había peleado con Bella (no aun nivel tan alto como la pelea de hoy claro).

Todavía no se el porque del comportamiento de Bella esta tarde, es decir se que no es fácil que el amor de tu vida te deje de un día para otro y que luego llegue una vampira loca buscando venganza y te convierta en una por, así decirlo, nueva raza de vampiro; pero el hecho de que ahora odies a tu ex no te da el derecho de que se desquite conmigo que soy como su hermana que la ha apoyado, hecho reír (lo cual en los primeros día no era muy fácil) y acompañado en muchos momentos especiales… ok? Ya me estoy pasando de dramática. El punto es que no debió de haber hecho eso y apuesto que si no hubieran llegado las chicas estuviéramos peleando todavía o peor ya sin alguna extremidad de algunos de nuestros cuerpos. No se que es lo que hará Bella con su vida con respecto a los Cullen, pero lo que si se es que si me quiere a mi de vuelta con ella se tendrá que disculpar… lose soy orgullosa y todo eso pero esa parte de mi Bells ya la conoce.

Luego de un par de horas de estar en el prado y de que mis instintos homicidas estuvieran calmados, tenia que regresar al colegio pero simplemente me daba flojera pararme además de que si iba lo mas probable era que Pía me regañara por dejarme llevar por los instintos y ponerme a pelear con Bella y la verdad que no quería eso, así que me quede un tiempo mas hasta que empecé a escuchar pasos y un olor a vampiro me llegó, lo que significaba pararme del cómodo pasto y esperar a ver quien era.

Pasaron unos segundos más y en la entrada del prado estaba el mismo Edward.

-¡oh! Lo siento ya me voy-dije volteándome pero cuando iba a empezar a correr ya estaba enfrente de mi.

-Espera, eres Fe ¿verdad?-asentí-Mmm… ¿cómo sabes llegar acá?

_¿Le digo? no mejor no, sino Bella me matara y porque estoy pensando esto si el puede escucharme de todos modos… ¡DEJA DE LEERME LA MENTE EDWARD ANTONY! A rayos ahora me preguntara porque se eso, y sigo pensando ¡AHHHHHHH! Ya__ se __cantaré__… ¿__Qué__ canto? ¡__Ya__ se! __Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean… ¡no podrás leerme! Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever going to be is mean why you gotta be so mean?_

Se empezó a reír mientras yo seguía cantando en mi mente

-Que bueno que te causo gracia- dije sentándome a su lado mientras el seguía dando vueltas en el suelo- oye ya, me empiezas a molestar.

-Lo siento-dijo incorporándose- eres muy graciosa ya se porque Alice no deja de rememorar las cosas que has hecho en la habitación.

-No hago mucho la verdad, solo fastidiar a Rosalie.

-Y eso amiga mía, es genial a mi me da miedo-dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

¿Amiga? Deje pasar ese pensamiento y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ohhh, el pequeño Eddie ¿tiene miedo?-dije con un puchero-Tranquilo que tu nueva amiga te defenderá de la bruja "soy hermosa y tu no".

_-_¡GRACIAS! Al fin han escuchado mis suplicas-y nos echamos a reír los dos al mismo tiempo.

-ahora cuéntame de ti, al parecer sabes mucho de mi y mi familia pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ti.

Suspire- Bueno mi nombre real es Fe Mitchells naci en Inglaterra en diciembre de 1995, tenia tres hermanos los cuales hacían todo mejor que yo así que era como si no existiera en mi casa cuando cumplí diez y seis recogí mis cosas, agarre suficiente dinero y me escape de casa, mis padres ni cuenta se dieron, estuve dando vueltas y andando de hotel en hotel durante un año hasta que un día antes de mi cumpleaños salí tarde del trabajo y un tipo me encontró y me llevo a un callejón, era un vampiro por supuesto que tenia sed y como fui la primera que encontró me agarro a mi, me mordió y todavía no se porque pero me dejo tirada en medio del callejón, pensé que moriría pero desperté al tercer día con mucha sed y con un don el cual no sabia controlar por donde caminaba flotaba cualquier cosa o salían volando por lo que corrí al bosque mas cercano y me alimente de los animales… vague por el mundo un tiempo hasta que encontré a Maya y Pía y luego encontramos a Bella que venia junto Alec y Jane- al nombrar a Alec su rostro se crispo en una mueca, pero hice como que no lo vi- desde ahí estamos juntos… Y pues se de ustedes porque tengo como 40 años viviendo con Bella aunque ella solo me dijo algo superficial nunca hablaba de ustedes pero como ya sabrás habla dormida-termine mi historia sonriendo dejándolo con la duda.

-¿Dormir? Pero si es vampira ¿como duerme?

-Es cierto el amor te atonta, lo había olvidado, ¿no la has visto comiendo en el almuerzo?

-La verdad no.

-Mal por ti cariño, tienes que ser mas detallista-dije parándome-ya me tengo que ir, no falta mucho para que me busquen y si me encuentran aquí me mataran adiós, nuevo amigo-dije sonriendo.

-Adiós nueva amiga.

Empecé a correr dejando atrás a Edward y el prado llegando rápido al colegio, subí rápido a paso humano las escaleras y al llegar a mi habitación tome un suspiro sabiendo que adentro me esperaba Pía con un nada bonito interrogatorio en el cual usaría todas sus armas para que le dijera la verdad.

PÍA POV

Llevaba esperando ya cinco horas, cinco aburridas y largas horas en las que mi querida y adorada hermana no volvía de su paseíto quien sabe que estará haciendo, ella sabe que la estoy esperando, también sabe que si tarda mas de seis horas la buscare y que la encontrare si me lo propongo pero mas que todo sabe que no me gusta para nada esperar.

Escuche un suspiro fuera de la puerta y como se abría esta misma.

-¡Hermanita! Esta noche esta hermosa ¿verdad? Y con el repiqueteo de la lluvia es mucho mejor-dijo Fe con un sonrisa y abrazándome.

-Mmm… Fe este… 1) hoy casualmente no esta lloviendo 2) tu odias las noches y 3) porque te andas con rodeos, sabes muy bien porque te estuve esperando así que ¡SUELTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Hay tanto tiempo con Maya te esta afectando hermana, ya hasta te pareces a ella-dijo tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Fe querida ¿que esperas? ¿Que use mis habilidades saca verdades?- dije cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-¡NOO! Solo espero que hayan testigos para que no me mates aquí mismo-dijo retrocediendo.

-No habrá nadie querida, le dije a Alice y Rosalie que se quedaran con sus parejas esta noche, ahora habla.

-Esta bien, ¿que quieres saber?

-¿Cómo comenzó? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué hiciste luego?-pregunte rápidamente.

-¡HEYYYY! Espera, cálmate toma un respiro-suspire con ella- ok ya sabrás como comenzó porque creo que Bella les conto- negué con la cabeza- ¿no? ¡Con razón estas tan insistente! Pues veras tooodo comenzó un día nublado en el pequeño pueblo de forks…

-¡FE!

-Esta bien, me salió gruñona la chica.

Me conto toda la historia y la verdad me parece que las dos sobreactuaron pero que mas ya lo hicieron y ahora afrontaran sus consecuencias lo difícil esta en que las dos son orgullosísimas hasta la medula y tercas como no tienen idea… pero esperen me esta faltando algo en esta explicación.

Ya Fe se estaba yendo de nuevo.

-¿Para donde va Fe Mitchells? Le falta una incógnita por responder ¿Dónde estuvo luego de lo sucedido?

-Elemental mi querida Pía, me fui a pasear.

-Mmm y ¿para donde?

-¿Qué ahora eres mi madre?

-FEEE-dije a modo de advertencia.

-¡Esta bien! Salí corriendo de aquí porque no quería desquitarme con alguna de ustedes así que fui al prado que Bella nombro en uno de sus sueños-hablaba sin respirar ni pararse- me quede allí contando los nubes, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo luego de una horas llego Edward estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que se hizo tarde y pensé ¡Ohhh si no voy a la escuela ya, Pía me vendrá a buscar y agredirá física y psicológicamente a Edward y a mí! Así que me vine y luego tú empezaste a preguntar lo que nos trae a esto.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ? ¡¿EN DONDE? ¡¿CON QUIEN? Sabes muy bien que ese lugar esta prohibido y más con esa persona si Bella se entera ahora si te mata.

-Solo he ido con esta dos veces, Además pienso que si Bella lo superó de verdad no debería de molestarle donde y con quien estuve, el es mi amigo ahora si no le gusta que se la cale, esta bien en donde estuve tal vez le pueda molestar porque es sagrado, le diré donde y con quien estuve si es necesario no quiero crear otra pelea con ella.

-¿te disculparas con ella?-dije sorprendida.

-Solo si ella se disculpa primero, ella lo empezó, ella lo termina-dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza- ¿ya termino el interrogatorio? Porque tengo que hacer unos deberes de matemáticas.

-Ya puedes ir en paz hermana mía-dije abriendo los brazos y haciendo una reverencia- ahí si como si costara hacerlos mucho, los terminaras como en diez minutos.

-No, no me costara nada pero quiero terminarlo para no tener que hacer nada luego.

Fe se puso a hacer sus deberes y yo como ya había hecho los míos me puse a escuchar música mientras dibujaba, ya se me estaban acabando el block así que muy pronto tendría que bajar a Port Ángeles a comprar uno nuevo y tal vez pasara por la tienda de música para comprarme una guitarra y nuevos cds.

Paso el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya Fe parecía un remolino dentro de la habitación moviéndose de aquí para allá.

-Hey Fe dentro de poco hay que ir a Port Ángeles.

-¡SIII! ¡Torturaremos a Bella otra vez!-dijo con una sonrisa macabra en la cara- Además de que necesito comprar algunas cosas.

-ok ya cálmate-dije sonriendo.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al comedor hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando llegamos ya los Cullen estaban sentados en su mesa. Íbamos a sentarnos en la nuestra a esperar a que llegaran los demás cuando Fe me jalo del brazo guiándome a la mesa de los Cullen.

-Vamos Edward nos esta llamando.

-Seguro te llama a ti-dije intentando salirme de esta, si Bella nos veía no seria nada bonito.

-Oh vamos, sabes que lo quieres conocer.

Sabiendo que era verdad me deje llevar, Al fin conocería a EDWARD CULLEN el dueño de alegrías y desdichas de nuestra querida Bella, al llegar a la mesa salude a todos con un movimiento de mano.

-¡HOOOOLA!-saludó Fe a los chicos- gracias Alice y Rosalie por dejarme sola con esta-dijo señalándome-el interrogatorio no fue nada placentero.

-Lo siento pero que nos digan "se van esta noche de aquí por las buenas o por las malas" es algo aterrador-dio refiriéndose al momento en que les pedí que se fueran.

-AHHH, vamos no sean tan niñitas-les dije sonriendo.

-Oigan no nos han presentado-dijo según mis conocimientos Emmet.

-Preséntense pues-dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno yo-dijo Emmet apuntándose-soy Emmet "El magnifico" y el es solo Jasper.

Fe y yo nos dimos una mirada cómplice, ya sabíamos que íbamos a hacer.

-Soy Pía-dije sonriendo.

-Soy Fe.

-Y esto es…No no es nada-dijimos las dos al unísono.

-Creo que ven mucho icarly-dijo Emmet sonriendo.

-Y tu vez mucho Narnia-le devolvió Fe.

-Touche, Me caen bien pequeñas-dijo dándonos una sonrisa haciendo que se marcaran los hoyuelos.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades mientras esperábamos, Los Cullen eran una familia muy unida y divertida ahora si entendía porque Bella los extrañaba, si que los extrañaba aunque ella no lo admitiera, también me di cuenta de que Fe se llevaba muy bien con ellos sobretodo con Edward, se veía la camaderia entre ellos.

-¡Hooooooooooola!-llego Maya pegando gritos como cosa rara, los Cullen les sonrieron divertidos-Huy, Bella se enfadara con ustedes-dijo señalándonos con una sonrisa malévola.

-Maya, ¡tu también estas aquí!-le dije aguantando la risa.

-Oh… Creo que mejor me voy-dijo rascándose la cabeza para luego dirigirse hacia los Cullen-no se si lo saben, pero Bella enfadada no es nada linda-estos fruncieron ceño.

-Oh…-dijeron todos al unisonó.

Maya ya estaba por irse cuando Fe la tomo por el cuello de la camisa-Tu no vas a ningún lado-le dijo con un tono amenazador.

-Bien, pero no me mires así me das miedo- le dijo en un susurro.

-¡Hay! Por favor no seas paranoica.

-La última vez que me vistes así no fue nada bonito.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le pregunto Emmet a Fe todavía riéndose.

-La deje de cabeza por un mes por haberme pintado el cabello de un color rubio y créanme que una morena rubia no queda nada bien.

Los chicos se pusieron a reír mientras Fe y Maya seguían Peleando.

-Es suficiente, ¡no se pongan como bobas!-les regañe.

-Bueno ya nos callamos-dijeron alzando las manos en manera de rendición.

-Me gusta tu actitud Pía-me dijo Jasper mientras Emmet se carcajeaba.

Después de unos minutos Bella y los chicos se dignaron a aparecer, es decir hora de ir a nuestra mesa antes de que se moleste mas de lo ya debe estar.

- Hey Fe ya llegaron los chicos ¿vamos?

-Si quieres vayan ustedes, Bella esta con ellos y será incomodo si estoy allí, diles que los veo en clase-dijo y siguió hablando con los Cullen.

Emprendí mi camino hacia donde estaba el grupo y me di cuenta de que Maya no me seguía así que di la vuelta para encontrarme con una Maya en medio de las dos mesas indecisa entre si quedarse con los Cullen o venir con nosotros hasta que vio a una de sus compañeras de cuarto y se fue con ella.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue a la mesa.

BELLA POV

Iba entrando con los chicos a la cafetería cuando oí risas provenientes de la mesa de los Cullen los cuales estaban nada mas y nada menos con Fe, Maya y Pía, esta ultima volteó y me vio lo que hizo que reaccionara diciéndole a Fe y Maya para que se vinieran en la mesa pero termino viniendo solo Pía porque Maya se fue con su compañera de cuarto y Fe se quedo en la mesa de los Cullen hablando y bromeando mas que todo con Edward.

Esperen rebobinemos, ¿Fe se quedo en la mesa de los Cullen? ¿Hablando con Edward? Pero ¿Cuándo se conocieron estos dos? ¿Y porque rayos se están mirando a los ojos y riéndose luego de eso? ¿Y porque me enfurezco cada ves mas? ¿Por qué siento que quiero matar a Fe de nuevo?

**¡HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAA! Aquí estamos de nuevo, un nuevo día, un nuevo cap., las mismas chicas :D ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Somos una basura? Aceptamos sugerencias…. Déjennos un Bello y hermoso review *O* gracias por los reviews del cap pasado chicas! Las queremos! :) **

**Xoxo**

**FABII, PAO Y MARI **

**PD: han pasado 80 años desde que se fueron lo Cullen, como no tenemos tanta mente para cambiar las cosas no hay muchos cambios con respecto a las películas o canciones o series, por eso sale Taylor swift Narnia u otras cosas :)**


	6. converzaciones

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de nosotras. :)**

BELLA POV

_Esperen rebobinemos, ¿Fe se quedo en la mesa de los Cullen? ¿Hablando con Edward? Pero ¿Cuándo se conocieron estos dos? ¿Y porque rayos se están mirando a los ojos y riéndose luego de eso? ¿Y porque me enfurezco cada ves mas? ¿Por qué siento que quiero matar a Fe de nuevo?_

Ok me tengo que calmar no tengo que ponerme así el ya no me importa, estoy así porque me da mucho coraje ver a Fe con Edward, sí eso es me siento traicionada.

Pía llego a la mesa con una sonrisa nerviosa y se sentó al lado de Alec este le sonrió ella le devolvió la sonrisa y yo los vi raro a lo que Pía me saco la lengua como una niña inmadura de 5 años y de repente llego Elisa corriendo frenéticamente y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡A QUE NO ADIVINAN! ¡A QUE NO ADIVINAN! ¡A QUE NO ADIVINAN!

-Pues…-comenzó Alec.

-¡LLEGO UN CHICO NUEVO! Se llama Jeremy-dijo con una sonrisa soñadora- y es lindo.

Todos sonrieron pero la sonrisa en los labios de Alec no le llego a los ojos, ahora tendría que hablar con Elisa ¿no era que ella estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de el?

-Elisa ¿podemos hablar un momento?-dije parándome.

-Claro Bells ¿Qué pasa?-la mire obstinada.

-Emmm… Elisa en privado.

-Ahhh ok-dijo parándose.

Teníamos que irnos a un lugar que quedara lo bastante lejos para que no nos escucharan, asi que Elisa decidió ir hacia nuestra habitación que era la mas apartada de todas, al llegar se tiro en su cama boca arriba.

-ahora si, ¿Qué pasa Bells?

-Elisa Thompson ¿no era que tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de Alec Kendrik? ¿Porque tu drástico cambio de sentimientos?

-Hay que ser realistas Bells, estuve años detrás de el pero no recibí ninguna señal sobre si me correspondía y ahora llego Jeremy y parece que le intereso-termino sonriendo nuevamente.

-Pero si llego hoy ni siquiera lo conoces y Alec lo conoces desde hace tres años.

-Pero como te dije nunca hubo señal de nada, al menos que tu sepas algo Isabella Swan.

-¿Yo? No no nada que ver.

-Lo pasado pisado o ¿no?

-Si, ¡Pero no de una manera tan drástica! ¿De verdad te gusta? ¿Estas completamente segura?

-Hay que correr el riesgo Bells y darse otra oportunidad.

-¿Y si a Alec le gustas? Herirás sus sentimientos Eli-tenia que hacerla entrar en razón.

-No se Bella yo creo que no, como ya te dije sin señal como se que le gusto, además de verdad me gusta Jeremy y si me disculpas me pidieron que le diera un tour por la escuela-dijo feliz de repente-¡nos vemos!

Salió de la habitación y yo me quede sentada en una de las camas todavía en estado de shock, ahora como le decía a Alec que a Elisa le gustaba el chico nuevo, menos mal que sus sentimientos no eran muy profundos ¡_GRACIAS A DIOS QUE TENGO EL DON DE JASPER!_

Sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases, a primera hora me tocaba bilogía junto con Alec así que esta hora iba a ser muy larga, no sabia como decirle lo de Elisa y el se iba a dar cuenta de que le ocultaba algo me conocía demasiado.

Al llegar al aula ya Alec estaba allí esperándome leyendo un libro, al sentarme llego el profesor y empezó a explicar la clase mientras yo como normalmente hacia en todas las clases no les pare y estuve viendo la ventana todo el tiempo, sentía la vista de Alec encima de mí y sabia porque en todo lo que llevábamos de clase no le había hablado ni a velocidad vampírica siquiera como hacíamos generalmente.

-Bella ¿paso algo entre tú y Elisa?-dijo rápidamente.

-Noooooo, ¿Cómo crees?

-Isabella tu no me engañas, dime lo que paso-dijo seriamente.

-Pff Pff nada Pff que te pasa-me estaba poniendo nerviosa, eso lo malo de los mejores amigos te conocen mas que tu misma.

-¿Qué paso Bella?-pregunto preocupado.

-Yo…emm…yo… ¿Podemos hablar después?

-Ok bien, no te salvaras de esta, promételo.

-Esta bien, lo prometo.

El resto de la clase paso normal excepto por la preocupación de Alec, la cual ya me estaba matando tuve que desactivar el don de Jasper, ¿como vivía el así? ¡Era estresante! Intente leerle la mente pero lo único que escuchaba era: _barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente…mmm definitivamente tiene mensaje subliminal… ¡hola Bella! Se que estas leyendo mis pensamientos así que deja de hacerlo._

-¿Por qué rayos cantas esa maldita canción? Se que no quieres que te lea pero ¡POR FAVOR! Canta otra cosa mejor.

-No insultes la canción ¡es una leyenda!

-Estas demente, simplemente eso, ¿porque me bloqueas? ¿Todavía con lo de la Push? ¿Cuándo se dignaran a decirme? Ya no aguanto.

-Bella eso fue ayer.

-¡De todos modos!

-Aun no Bella, ya te lo dijimos.

Se termino la clase, y el día paso sin ningún contratiempo mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lidiar con Edward en la clase de literatura a la cual me dirigía en estos momentos.

Iba caminando a paso humano cuando Edward me alcanzo en los pasillos.

-Hey-dijo desinteresado.

-Hey-le respondí.

-Y… ¿A dónde te diriges?

-¿En serio me preguntas eso? Edward voy a la misma clase que tu-dije riendo.

-Yo no voy a clase, me la saltare hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Es saludable saltarse las clases de vez en cuando?-dije alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto-dijo con su sonrisa. _Esa sonrisa uff, ¿ok? Me desconcentro, enserio ¿que es lo que me pasa?_-¿vienes conmigo?

-No lose…

-Bueno has lo que tu quieras, llamare a Fe a ver si viene conmigo-dijo mirándome fijamente.

¿Con Fe? ¡¿Por qué con ella? UHHHHHH ¿Que se traerán estos dos? No lose pero lo averiguaría

-Esta bien, Esta bien iré contigo-conteste resignada.

-¿Qué celosa Bella?

-En tus sueños cariño.

Caminamos en silencio en dirección contraria en la que todos iban, tratando de pasar desapercibidos ante los profesores lo cual no funcionó ya que el señor Davis el profesor de matemáticas el cual era el más gruñón, amargado de todos nos detuvo.

-¿Qué hacen fuera de las aulas Sr Cullen y Srta Swan?

-Al baño-conteste rápidamente.

-Mmm que interesante porque los baños quedan hacia el otro lado del edifico.

-Sabe sr creo que esta equivocado.

-¿Y usted que sabe sr Cullen? es nuevo aquí.

Al vernos metidos en este aprieto decidí utilizar unos de mis múltiples dones el cual era un poder de hacer que las personas hagan lo que yo quiera.

-Sr Davis el profesor TAL nos mandó a hacer TAL cosa, así que por favor se quita de nuestro camino que estamos atrasados-dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El asintió medio perdido dando la vuelta para irse a su salón de clase por lo que nosotros seguimos nuestro camino.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo Edward sorprendido

-Ya no sabes todo acerca de mi ¿eh?-dije aumentando el ritmo de mis pasos, cosa que el hizo también- y entonces ¿Dónde vamos?

-ya veras.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al jardín trasero del instituto, nunca había venido siempre que salía a caminar lo hacia por la parte de adelante pero era muy hermoso, un lugar donde descansar y relajarte parecía mas un parque natural que un jardín de un colegio si te dedicabas a caminar todo el "jardín" podrías llegar al bosque.

Estaba empezando a llover por lo que Edward me guió hasta un banco que estaba debajo de un gran árbol que servía como techo.

Como Edward no hablaba y ya llevábamos asi mas de diez minutos, saque el libro de Romeo y Julieta que siempre llevaba en mi bolso, comencé a leer ya que era un lindo dia, no es cierto el día era horroroso y estaba aburrida.

-¿Todavía lees esa cosa?

-¿Disculpa?-le pregunté molesta-nadie, NADIE se puede meter con este libro.

-Bella sabes que opino acerca de ese libro, te lo dije hace un tiempo y en ese momento no reaccionaste de esa manera.

-Exacto, me lo DIJISTE-dije haciendo énfasis- eso fue en el pasado, cuando era mas ingenua y me creía cualquier cosa que me dijeran-lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué ahora no crees que en algún momento te amé? ¿No me creíste cuando te dije que te sigo amando?-dijo con furia en sus ojos.

-Siempre tuve presente que yo no te merecía, pero como te amaba con locura no le prestaba atención a ese detalle y las palabras que me dijiste ese día en el bosque me confirmaron lo que pensaba.

-¿Porque eres así Bella? Todos los días te demostraba lo mucho que te amaba, y te lo decía además de que ya te dije que la razón por la que me fui era por tu seguridad y conmigo a tu lado no lo ibas a estar… Un momento ¿me amabas?

-Si Edward, te AMABA es decir pasado, ya no lo hago.

Una mueca de tristeza se instalo en su cara la cual por alguna razón no me gustaba que tuviera, pero antes de decir o hacer algo la había cambiado y se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

-¿Me amabas? ¿Estas segura de eso?

-Si, ya cambiemos de tema-Edward se seguía acercando mas y mas.

-¿Por qué? Sigamos hablando yo no tengo ningún problema-a esta altura estábamos extremadamente cerca.

-Edward esto es incomodo-aunque la verdad su cercanía me tenía como mareada, mis labios se entreabrieron y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente, suspire y fue cuando sentí los suaves labios de Edward sobre los míos, me deje llevar por el momento correspondiéndole nuestro labios se movían en sincronía, era un beso dulce en el cual me demostraba que de verdad me amaba.

_¡¿Pero que diablos estaba haciendo? _

Me aleje de Edward y al mirarlo a la cara le di una sonora cachetada, estaba furiosa con el, conmigo misma mas que todo, me deje llevar por el momento SI eso fue lo que paso, no es que todavía tenga sentimientos por el ¿verdad?...

De igual manera estaba furiosa.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿Piensas que con un beso arreglaras lo que hiciste? No me volverás a romper el corazón Edward, no lo harás.

-No lo haré, sabes como me siento con respecto a eso…

-Si si, lose ya me lo has dicho miles de veces, pero no sabes lo que de verdad siento y ¿sabes? Lo que mas me molesta es que la persona que se suponía que amaba era quien me iba a transformar, pero no fuiste tú ¡fue victoria! A quien tuve que matar luego porque vivía persiguiéndome y molestándome.

-¿Crees que a mi no me duele que haya sido Victoria? ¡Por eso me fui! Para que tuvieras una vida "normal"…¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?

-¿Y no pensaste que Victoria seguiría buscándome?

-Lo hice, de hecho intente rastrearla pero siempre terminaba perdiendo el rastro o muy lejos de donde había iniciado y resulta que siempre iba en la dirección contraria-dijo exasperado apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Si de eso me di cuenta, pues resulta que la neófita-dije apuntándome- termino haciendo tu trabajo.

-Bella por favor…-dijo con cara de suplica

-no te perdonare tan fácilmente Edward…-dije volteándome emprendiendo el camino hacia la escuela, en donde justamente sonaba el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases.

Ya todos estaban saliendo así que los pasillos estaban repletos de humanos apresurados por llegar a sus habitaciones o salir a pasear por los terrenos del instituto, yo necesitaba urgente un consejo de alguien, estaba muy confundida por los acontecimientos de esta tarde, necesitaba desahogarme urgentemente por lo que caminaba deprisa entre la multitud hasta que distinguí un cabello negro entre ondulado y liso caminando en mi dirección sin darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que se tropezó conmigo.

-¡OHH! Lo siento-dijo Fe sin mirarme directamente, era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos frente a frente desde nuestra "pequeña discusión".

-Fe espera-dije tomándola por un brazo, haciendo que se parara y me viera- discúlpame por haberte tratado así, no fui justa contigo, no eres la culpable de los problemas que tenga con Edward estaba muy estresada y las pague todas contigo, discúlpame de verdad.

-Si eso ya lo se-dijo con el seño fruncido- pero no te preocupes Bells, la hermanas pelean o ¿no? Para eso están además de torturarse unas a otras-dijo dándome una sonrisa y abrazándome.

FE POV

Ya había arreglado las cosas con Bella, nuestras discusiones siempre eran asi, peleábamos y al día siguiente una llegaba pidiendo disculpas era tan común en nosotras. Al separarnos de nuestro abrazo me fije bien en Bella, la cual estaba tensa y se le veía MUY frustrada.

-¿Qué tienes Bells?

-¿Yo? Nada ¿que voy a tener?

-Isabella te conozco como a la palma de mi mano a mi no me engañas.

-Esta bien, esta bien… Mmm…Este…Edward me beso-dijo en susurro casi inaudible CASI.

-¡¿Qué! ¡OHHHH! No puede ser no puede ser….-empecé a saltar y dar brinquitos en mi lugar-ese tarado le dije que no hiciera nada…

-¡FE! No es de alegría…¡Espera! ¿Que le dijiste a quien?

_Oh oh no debi haber dicho nada, espera seguro Bella ¡también puede leer mis pensamientos! Yo no he dicho nada Bella seguro fue tu imaginación de vampira rara, es mas te bloqueare lero lerooo._

-¡FE! Sabes que odio que me bloqueen, además de que esa canción ¡es estúpida!

-¡OHHH! Estúpida es una mala palabra-dije tratando de desviar el tema de conversación normalmente molestando a Bella es lo único que la distrae.

-Fe no empieces por favor-dijo con una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Esta bien, esta bien ya poniéndonos serias, ¿Qué pasó luego del beso? ¿Le respondiste? ¿Lo cacheteaste? ¿Lo insultaste? ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?

-Mmm una pregunta a la vez, y si le respondí el beso-_punto para Edward, ya sabia yo que a Bella todavía lo quería pero conociendo como es seguro dirá que fue un impulso o algo así- _pero no se que paso, estaba como medio inconsciente cuando hice eso, solo me deje llevar-_BINGO ¿no se los dije? Ahora negara que no siente nada por el-_ luego d eso lo cachetee, lo insulte y le dije que nunca mas lo volviera a hacer y que con un beso no iba a arreglar las cosa, pero a ahora estoy confundida y no se porque-termino de hablar con un suspiro.

Y yo todavía no podía creer que le había dado una cachetada a Edward eso me serviría mas adelante.

-Bueno Bells lo único que te puedo decir es que si estas confundida debe ser porque todavía quedan sentimientos hacia el, deberías dejar que se enfríen las cosas y que tomen su rumbo solas, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Ok Fe tu estas loca, los únicos sentimientos que tengo hacia Edward son desprecio y todos los sinónimos que eso tenga.

-Eres MUY terca Isabella, a claro pero si fuera Alec si le hicieras caso y lo abrazarías luego y le dirías "tiene razón eres el mejor"-dije imitando su voz.

-Diablos Alec me matara-y se fue corriendo a velocidad humana.

-Y bueno si yo me quedo sola por la vida porque mis amigas desaparecen de la nada-me dije a mi misma.

-¿Hablando sola pequeña Fe? Desde que te vi supe que te faltaba un tornillo, que seguro la conversión no pudo reparar-dijo Edward de lo más relajado recostado en la pared.

-Cállate grandísimo idiota, te dije que no hicieras nada con Bella ¿Por qué? Porque se molestaría mas, pero como cosa rara a Fe nunca la escuchan.

-¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Estábamos solos en el patio trasero, ella muy cerca y diciendo que no me amaba, tenia que hacerla callar de algún modo sino no lo aguantaría-dijo con una expresión afligida y muy triste.

No sabia que decirle así que lo único que se me puedo ocurrir fue darle un abrazo, tratando de decirle que todo se iba a mejorar y que todo iba a salir bien. Estuvimos así un par de minutos.

-Además hay algo bueno de esto-me miro con la duda plantada en la cara- Ella te respondió el beso lo que significa que aun siente algo por ti, y puede caer ante tus encantos-termine sonriendo y subiendo las cejas.

**HELLOOOOOO! Saben lo que es tener 3 cabezas y no poder escribir ni una sola línea? Es horrible u.u gracias por sus consejos y su reviews :') nos hacen muy felices. Hablando de reviews el próximo cap lo subiéremos a los 10 reviews…contamos con ustedes :D nos leemos chiicaas**

**LAS QUEREMOS!**

**Fabii, Pao y Marii3 **


End file.
